Tony and Jeannie 3
by Ada Shelley
Summary: A funny episode with Dr Bellows, and just another indicator of how much tony and jeannie love each other. *romantic sigh* Enjoy!


Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony was sitting at his office desk, shifting through paperwork, when Jeannie suddenly appeared in front of him. She was wearing a silver gown , and held a decorative box in one hand.

"Jeannie!" Tony exclaimed. "I wish you wouldn't just pop up like that. You know my office isn't private. Why, anyone could walk in-"

"I am sorry, Master," interrupted Jeannie, laughing, 'But never mind about that now. I have an engagement present for you. Oh, I do hope you like it!" She skipped around the office excitedly, laughing infectiously.

"You didn't have to get me an engagement present, darling," Tony smiled.

"Oh, Master." Jeannie's eyes were disappointed and her lower lip was trembling. "But it is a custom in my home land for one to give an engagement present to their fiancé."

Tony kissed her lightly. "Don't worry, if you've already gotten it, then I might just go ahead and see what it is." He opened the flowered box sitting on his desk. Something small and furry zoomed out the instant he lifted the lid.

"What on earth is that?" Tony shouted in alarm as the small furry creature whizzed by like a bolt of lightning.

"Is not it wonderful, Master?" Jeannie giggled, "It is a flying and talking guinea pig! I knew you would love it!"

Before Tony could respond, Dr. Bellows swung open the door. "Why, hello Jeannie!" he greeted Jeannie warmly, "How nice to see you here. And if I may say so, you look marvellous today."

"Thank you, Dr Bellows," Jeannie chirped, smiling. Dr Bellows' glance shifted to the now sleeping guinea pig.

Dr. Bellows looked sharply at Tony. "Major Nelson," he said sternly, "you _are _aware of the fact that NASA headquarters does not allow any animals? Please remove that guinea pig at once!"

"Um, of course, sir," Tony stammered, looking desperately at the snoozing guinea pig. He was trying to work out how to dispose of a magical animal, when it woke up, gave a little yawn, and soared into the air once more.

Dr Bellows staggered against the door. "Mother in Heaven!" he gasped, clutching his chest, "It's a – a – flying guinea pig!" Unfortunately, the mischievous little animal chose that moment to talk, still hovering in mid-air.

"Hello," it twittered, 'What is your name? My name is Fluffy."

Tony glanced at Jeannie, who was rolling on the floor in silent laughter. Dr Bellows slid down to the floor. "It's a talking and flying guinea pig," he whispered disbelievingly.

Tony shot an irritated glance at the still-laughing Jeannie. "Of course not, sir," he soothed Dr Bellows, helping him up, "You must be having hallucinations. Let me get you some water."

An energetic light entered Dr Bellows' eyes and he leaped up, full of liveliness. "It's a magic guinea pig," he shouted, "or my name isn't Alfred Bellows! I'm telling the General right now!" He shot out of the office.

"Jeannie," Tony yelled, "Get that creature out of here right now!"

Jeannie's blue eyes watered. "Yes, Master," she said tremblingly. She blinked and Fluffy the guinea pig disappeared in mid-squawk. Jeannie turned back to Tony. "I am so sorry Master. I did not know..."

But Tony wasn't going to let her off that lightly. "Jeannie! Do you know what could've happened? If Dr Bellows and all the lieutenants saw that magic guinea pig-! Why do you always manage to make a mess of everything?"

The tears brimmed over in Jeannie's large blue eyes. "I am so sorry, Master," she sobbed, "Please forgive me, I was not thinking...Anthony."

It was the first time she had said his name. Tony caught the look of love in her face and melted, kissing her affectionately, crushing his lips against hers. Dr Bellows ran into the room, followed by a highly skeptical General. Tony and Jeannie immediately separated from each other, looking embarrassed.

"Now, _where _exactly is the guinea pig, Dr Bellows?" the General asked angrily, gazing pointedly around, "Perhaps you are having hallucinations. In future kindly do not disturb my meetings." The General stormed out, his grey hair bristling.

Dr Bellows gaped foolishly at Tony and Jeannie. "There was a guinea pig right here! There was! Maybe I should take some pills," he muttered to himself, and walked confusedly out of Tony's office.

Tony laughed and swept Jeannie into his arms. "Maybe you do make a mess of things, Jeannie" he said, his eyes twinkling, "but you always clean up as well!" He kissed Jeannie adoringly and stroked her long blonde hair.

"Next Friday, Master," Jeannie whispered excitedly to him, "we don't have long to wait..."


End file.
